19 Years Later
by KyeoptaYeonie
Summary: I was slightly unsatisfied with the ending. (As in which pairings were made and who died.) In this story, there will be some reappearances from the dead (MUAHAHAHAHA :DD) and some more attractive couples. ;]


"Harry, where's Ron? He and Lavender should be here by now", Hermione said.

Ron and Lavender approached Harry and Hermione with their two children following behind.

"Ronald, aren't you going to help the children with their luggage?" Lavender was saying.

"Yes, dear", Ron replied wearily.

Lavender and Ron's children came to greet their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry before climbing onto the train and waving goodbye.

"When you meet your special boy and you're sure, give him this", Lavender told her daughter, handing her a necklace which said "You are my sweetheart".

"Thanks, Mum. It's so pretty! Wherever did you get it?" Lavender's daughter asked happily.

"It's the Christmas present I gave to your father when _we_ were at Hogwarts", Lavender replied.

Ron looked at the necklace in horror. *Did she find it in my underwear draw?*

"Okay, have a safe trip, you two", Lavender said, holding her husband's hand extra tight.

"Yes, before all the good seats are taken", Ron said, wincing from the pain.

Harry and Hermione giggled at the immature couple.

"Our daughter-" Harry began asking his wife before he was cut off.

"She's on the train changing into her uniform", Hermione replied with a very noticeable smug look on her face.

Their son suddenly came running up to his parents with a huge grin.

"Guess what I saw! Teddy was kissing Victoire!" their son cried.

"Come here, nosy". Hermione took her son to change his uniform on the train.

"Well, at least Teddy's parents weren't around to see", Harry said, chuckling.

"See what?" asked Tonks, in a stern voice.

"Honey, please. Ted is an adult now", Remus said. "And I knew you'd follow him again", he added quietly.

Tonks ignored her husband's words and went to get her son with Remus following quickly behind her.

Harry was left standing alone when a blonde man appeared out of nowhere and took a picture of him.

"Colin?"

"You remembered me, Harry! Yes, it's Colin Creevey", Colin Creevey said excitedly.

"But where's your little brother, Dennis?" Harry asked.

"He's doing a photoshoot", Colin replied in a professional tone.

Before Harry could say anything, a stranger walked up to Colin. "Excuse me, sir but are you _the _Colin Creevey?"

"Yes…" Colin replied looking confused.

"Finally, we've found you! I work for **Elite Photography**. If you're not busy at the moment, I'd like a word with you. We're very interested in signing a contract with you and your brother, Denis Creevey", the stranger said very fast, not caring to hide his excitement.

"I see you're busy, Colin". Harry walked away with a smile.

Hermione got off the train and met her husband.

"Our children are seated with Ron and Lavender's daughter and I've had both our children change into their uniform."

"Yes, my beautiful wife is so smart and efficient, isn't she?" Harry said, hugging her.

"Not interrupting, are we?" said two cheeky voices behind them.

They turned around to see the Weasly Twins standing there bearing identical smirks.

"N-no", said Hermione, blushing.

Harry's face was completely red. "Er, how's business?"

"Business is booming, Romeo", Fred said throwing a wink at Hermione.

"Sirs, a few products have gone missing", panted an out-of-breath Draco Malfoy, running towards them.

"I should have known better than to leave _you _in charge of the shop", George snarled.

"Chill, bro. I'll go sort it out", said Ginny, walking out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be at work with Dad_" asked Fred.

"_blowing up muggle inventions?" George continued.

Ron and Lavender walked over at that point to catch up with everyone so Ginny was excused.

"Come on, you", Ginny muttered to Draco.

"Yes, Miss", Draco replied.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender started listening to Fred and George talking about their new products while the children sat on the train conversing.

"I don't even know why you work at my brothers' shop. Aren't you stinking rich?" Ginny asked.

"My parents kicked me out after I got a divorce and was unable to win custody over my son", Draco explained sadly.

Realisation struck the Weasly daughter.

"Is your son here today?" Ginny asked sympathetically. "Is that why you lied about the missing products? So that you could come see him?"

"Y-Yes, Miss." Draco was stunned.

"Don't call me Miss. Just go see your son and then come back to the shop", Ginny said.

"He's not here yet. Could you wait with me?"

"You want a blood traitor to wait with you for your pure-blood son?"

"Yes", he replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven o'clock<strong>

"Bye bye, darlings!" Hermione cried.

"Have fun!" Harry called.

"We'll write to you!" Ron shouted.

"Be good!" Lavender added.

"We'll send you some free products!" Fred and George added.

"No, they won't", Harry, Hermione and Lavender snapped.

"Dad will make sure!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron!"

"We're late again!"

"Neville, I'm sorry but I was sure those Wrackspurts were following us. What if they had reached our son?"

They turned to see Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and their son climbing on board the train.

"Harry! Hermione!" Neville and Luna said simultaneously.

Ron was busy being scolded by Lavender whilst Fred and George were lovingly describing their products to the kids and so, were not called by the Hogwarts professors.

"Well if it isn't The Longbottoms. You're teaching Herbology again this year, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. And my Luna will be returning at the head of Ravenclaw house", Neville said.

Luna smiled. "Do take care of yourselves, Potters."

Harry nodded. "Come visit us in Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"There he is", said Draco, pointing to a boy who greatly resembled him.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go say goodbye to him!"

"No. I'll just see him from here", Draco replied feebly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him towards the train.

The boy looked out of the window to wave to his mother.

"Bye, Mum!"

"Bye, dear!" called a woman nearby. "Send me an owl when you get there!"

"I will, Mu-dad?" the boy said.

"_No._ -_- It's Mum."

"No, it's Dad! Dad! Dad!" the boy shouted.

"Son, I'm here!" Draco called back.

"I missed you, Dad!" called Draco's son with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too, son!" A tear falling from his eye too.

The train pulled away but Draco ran alongside it.

"I'll send you more owls, son! I promise!" Draco shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to stay with you! I love you, Dad!" called Draco's son.

"I don't blame you! I love you too, son!"

The train turned a corner and Draco stood there watching the train disappear from his sight.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Fred and George had wondered who the crazy father running alongside the train was and now they realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Son?" said Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender simultaneously.

"So that's why he was working for us", said Fred.

"I can't say he was a very good employee but_" said George.

"_after that display of emotions_" continued Fred.

"_we have no choice but to let him stay", finished George.

* * *

><p>Draco turned around and walked back to Ginny.<p>

"We should go back to the shop. If your brothers find out-", he began.

"I'm pretty sure they noticed you running alongside the train and shouting", Ginny said.

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ noticed you running alongside the train and shouting", said a voice behind them.

It was Draco's ex-wife.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked him.

Draco threw her a dirty look.

"Did you only get a job with her brothers because she's your girlfriend?" his ex-wife asked in a sly voice.

"What did you say?" Ginny snarled.

"Draco, please. Don't humiliate yourself. A red-headed blood traitor? A _Weasly_?"

"Is that what you think? Or are you just jealous?" Draco asked his ex-wife.

"_Jealous_? You insult me. I have no time for foolish ex-husbands and blood traitors", she replied, walking away.

"I can see why you got a divorce", Ginny said, clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry about that. We should go", Draco said.

"Where are you staying?" Ginny asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"I have a guest room at my house. You should stay with me."

"For how much?"

"For free, you idiot. Let's go", Ginny answered.

"Thank you". Draco said, taking Ginny's hand into his own.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Fred, George and pretty much everyone on the platform were staring at Draco and Ginny's situation.

"How dare that git hold my sister's hand?!" Ron said outraged.

"It's so sweet, Won-won… You never hold my hand, anyway", Lavender said.

"Are you asking me to?"

"Let's just go. We have a lot of things to do today", Lavender hissed.

"See you later", Ron said weakly.

"Bye", Lavender said.

"Goodbye."

Fred and George were too busy laughing at Ron and Lavender.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone then", Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Leaving too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we have to_" Fred began.

"_check what Malfoy lost", George finished.

"That's your way to say 'I'm going to chat up some ladies', isn't it?" Hermione asked.

The Weasly twins winked before disapparating.

Harry stretched his arms. "Ah… No children for a few months. What do you say we…"

Hermione smacked his arm.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Let's go clean the house!"

Harry sighed in defeat.

"I was only joking. You wanted to go dancing, didn't you?" Hermione was smiling.

A smile appeared on Harry's face too. The two held hands and disapparated from the train station.

Everything is perfect.


End file.
